


Hurricane

by bottomchanyeol, sunbaenim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon verse, Hand Jobs, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenim/pseuds/sunbaenim
Summary: There's so much more to being an alpha than being big and bossy, and though Kyungsoo is used to Chanyeol teasing him for being small, sometimes the omega takes it a step too far.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic sort of got away from me, so I apologize if it doesn't fit the prompter's original image of what this might become. As I started writing, I wanted the A/B/O hierarchy to be a backdrop to the difference between outward appearance and personalities. Also I realize that most of this is build up and dialogue rather than actual smut, though I don't really have an excuse for that!

_A little liquor on my lips_

_I let him climb inside my body_

_And held him captive in my kiss_

 

Kyungsoo pushed the hair back from his forehead, palm wiping away the sweat beading on his skin. He could feel a headache brewing behind the furrow between his eyebrows and the cramp forming in the muscle just beneath his right shoulder blade. The heat did nothing to lessen his discomfort, and yet there was a faint smile playing in the corner of his lips. The steady chop of his knife through piles of green onions and the soft bubbling from the pot on the stove were like a subtle sonata that made him give in to the urge to sing along under his breath. For the moment, everything was in harmonious order, completely under his control.

 

The bang of the front door shattered Kyungsoo's tranquility, and he didn't need to look up to know who had caused it. Long strides left distinctive footsteps, not to mention the penchant for large sneakers. Kyungsoo couldn't blame Chanyeol past a certain point; he could only imagine how cumbersome it must have been to have such long limbs. A dull thump&mdashprobably a gym bag being abandoned in the living room rather than carried to its proper resting place&mdashpreceded a pause and then a change in the footsteps' trajectory. A moment later, Chanyeol's head appeared from around the corner, and Kyungsoo pushed down a warm rush of affection for the messy red hair and sweaty, smiling face.

 

"Something smells awesome," Chanyeol said, following his nose deeper into the kitchen.

 

It only took Kyungsoo a short inhale to smell Chanyeol's scent over that of the food, and he playfully wrinkled his nose. "It's not you. Don't get distracted and forget to shower."

 

Waving a hand in a dismissive reply, Chanyeol inspected the pot boiling away on the stove, glancing over his shoulder at Kyungsoo to ask, "What are you making?"

 

Exhaling a single chuckle, Kyungsoo stared over at Chanyeol with a faint quirk of a smile. "You can't tell by looking?" he asked, turning his attention back to the knife in his hands so he could finish the vegetables and start on the tofu.

 

"Kimchi jjigae," Chanyeol replied, only needing two steps to cross the entirety of the kitchen to where Kyungsoo stood by the sink. His scent washed over Kyungsoo in a heady wave, sweat mixing with the natural sweetness of his skin. Even beneath the musk of cologne he'd probably dabbed on to improve his post-gym scent, Chanyeol reminded Kyungsoo of honey and sun-warmed grass.

 

Rather than confirming or denying the dinner menu, Kyungsoo scooped the onions into a bowl and handed it to Chanyeol. It would save him the trouble of three and a half shuffling steps needed to cross the kitchen. "Put these near the stove. Not in the soup."

 

Obeying, though he only stepped back once and used his long arm to bridge the rest of the gap, Chanyeol returned to stand behind Kyungsoo and rest his chin on the top of his head. "Want me to chop?"

 

"No," Kyungsoo said, resisting the ridiculous urge to poke Chanyeol with the tip of his knife. Not stab, but just a gentle little jab to make him stop draping all over Kyungsoo and drowning him in his sweet, sweaty scent. "Stir the soup. Please."

 

Again Chanyeol did as he was told, though he lingered a little before drawing away fully. "Why'd you decide to cook for us?" Chanyeol asked, stirring the soup and occasionally lifting the spoon to let it plop back into the pot. "Feeling domestic?"

 

"Who said anything about this being for you?" Kyungsoo replied, though he was smiling. It was a common occurrence for Chanyeol to test him in this way, pushing against the natural hierarchy they were all born into. Most of the time, the comments rolled off Kyungsoo's back without a second thought. He had no reason to rise to Chanyeol's taunting when they both knew who would come out on top.

 

"You could make someone else do it," Chanyeol pointed out, leaning his back against the counter and stirring without looking. "I mean, what's the point of being an alpha if you don't boss people around a little?"

 

"Put the onions in," Kyungsoo commanded rather than giving a straightforward reply. "Alphas are supposed to take care of others. We use our strength for more than just dominating others into doing our bidding."

 

Chanyeol clicking his tongue against his teeth, unsatisfied with the answer, and dumped the onions into the soup. "I'd boss people around if I could," he said with a petulant pout.

 

"You already do," Kyungsoo pointed out as he crossed the kitchen to join Chanyeol at the stove. "That's why everyone forgets that you're an omega."

 

Grinning at that, obviously pleased with himself, Chanyeol handed the spoon off to Kyungsoo so he could stir. "People really forget that? Do you?"

 

Kyungsoo thought for a moment, wordlessly guiding the spoon through the soup in lazy loops. "Not really," he admitted, clicking his tongue at Chanyeol when he pouted. "You have a distinctively omega scent. So you may be bratty, but you're a bratty omega."

 

"Junmyeon says the same thing," Chanyeol mumbled, eyes on some distant target beyond the boundaries of the kitchen walls. "He says it's sweet, almost sickly."

 

Frowning, Kyungsoo shook his head and tried to imagine the kind of betas that would catch Junmyeon's interest. "It's not sickly."

 

Chanyeol perked up at that, turning his attention back to Kyungsoo. "What do I smell like?" he asked, eyes wide and curious.

 

"Not telling," Kyungsoo replied, smiling when a disappointed groan left Chanyeol. "Dinner is ready," he added to effectively and definitely change the topic. "If you want some, dish out rice from the cooker."

 

Taking the bait and dropping the subject of scents, Chanyeol gave a mock salute and skipped off to follow Kyungsoo's orders.

 

 

 

 

 

"Park Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said, looming over him from the side of the couch. "Your gym bag is still on the floor from yesterday."

 

Chanyeol tilted his head back against the armrest, staring up at Kyungsoo and baring his long neck. "I know," he replied, smiling up at him as the game on his phone flashed warnings that he was about to fail a level. "I'm busy."

 

Exhaling through his nose, Kyungsoo nudged at the bag with his foot. "It's in the way."

 

"Of what?" Chanyeol asked, turning his attention back to his game.

 

Kyungsoo kicked the bag harder to regain Chanyeol's attention. "Me. Walking."

 

Sighing, pausing his game this time before looking up, Chanyeol looked between Kyungsoo and the bag at his feet. "Then move it."

 

"I'm not your mother. It's not my job to pick up after you," Kyungsoo said, frowning down at Chanyeol and his nonchalance.

 

Chanyeol slid further down on the couch, feet kicking up on the far armrest like he was definitely getting more comfortable rather than getting up. "You act like it," he mumbled.

 

Rather than saying anything, Kyungsoo slapped Chanyeol over the top of his head. Kicking the bag closer to the couch and out of the way, he waited for Chanyeol to swing a hand at him in wild but predictable retaliation. Catching the limb easily, he tightened his grip around Chanyeol's wrist with his fingertips pressed to his pulse point. He couldn't help a smug huff of laughter as Chanyeol's heart raced a few beats faster.

 

"I am not your mother," he repeated, keeping a hold of Chanyeol's wrist and tugging anytime his eyes tried to dart away from meeting Kyungsoo's gaze. "But I would hope you'd respect her as much as any alpha. Don't mistake caring for others as weakness, Chanyeol."

 

Whining and trying to pull his arm back, Chanyeol finally went slack and the fight completely left him as he submitted. "I'm a good son," he insisted with a pout that made Kyungsoo's grip relax as he lowered Chanyeol's arm closer to his body.

 

"Then stop calling me your mother if you're going to act like a brat," Kyungsoo said with a playful quirk of a smile. "Also, it's weird."

 

"Yes, alpha," Chanyeol said with a grin that showed off his sharp canine teeth, and it was Kyungsoo's turn to have his pulse quicken.

 

Dropping Chanyeol's wrist entirely, he moved his hand to press a single fingertip to the center of Chanyeol's forehead. "Pick up your things, and I'll buy the first round of drinks tonight."

 

Chanyeol immediately perked up at that, phone forgotten as it slipped from his stomach into the crack of the couch. "You want to drink tonight?"

 

"Why not?" he said as he turned to continue his original trajectory towards his room. "It's been a while."

 

He couldn't help grinning to himself as he heard Chanyeol scrambling off of the couch to collect his things from around the living room.

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo had tasked Chanyeol with cleaning his stuff up in the living room, he hadn't expected it to magically become spotless as well. The gym bag was of course gone, but so were several of the hoodies that had been draped over various pieces of furniture. Even the plastic bottle graveyard that had occupied the corner of the room by the couch was gone, and it looked like Chanyeol had straightened up the obscene number of shoes that had once spread from the entryway into the living room. Chanyeol had clearly gotten so swept up in the cleaning spirit that he'd also tidied items that didn't belong to him in an effort to get the job done. It was one of his charms, Kyungsoo admitted, that he so easily and eagerly tackled any task.

 

"It looks good," he said, startling Chanyeol out of his striking imitation of a starfish sprawled out on the living room floor. "You worked hard."

 

"Thanks," Chanyeol replied, glowing with a proud smile. "I could really use a drink, though," he added in a melodious voice. It was a clear reminder of his true motivation, but Kyungsoo couldn't say he minded bribing the other when it yielded such positive results.

 

"Grab a coat and we'll have dinner as well," Kyungsoo suggested. Though he preferred to stay home while it was cold outside, he had to admit the allure of barbecue was too great to resist.

 

Chanyeol hopped up, legs tangling a moment but otherwise climbing to his feet successfully, if not gracefully. "It's not that cold yet, I don't need one."

 

Biting back a comment about it being colder at night when they'd be coming home, Kyungsoo just shrugged and pulled on his shoes. But two hours later, after listening to Chanyeol shiver and whine through dinner, he wished that he'd insisted on the coat.

 

"I told you it was cold out," he said, clicking his tongue but smiling a little at being right. "We should go home or you'll get sick."

 

At that, Chanyeol whined even louder in his deep voice that made it sound more like a grunt than puppyish disapproval despite what he'd probably intended. "We've only had a couple of drinks! We can't go home yet. Everyone will be home and butt in."

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, curious why having the other members around was a drawback. But he was enjoying their time alone, the way Chanyeol's sweet scent mingled with the smoke and alcohol, so he didn't oppose. "Where should we go then?"

 

"My studio," Chanyeol answered with suspicious speed. A shudder ran through him, visibly shaking his shoulders. "We can buy what we want from the corner store and crank up the heat."

 

"Your studio is crowded with instruments and recording equipment," Kyungsoo pointed out, "That doesn't seem like a good place to relax."

 

Chanyeol pouted at that, pulling his arms into his shirt sleeves to warm them. "There's a couch! And I can put some stuff away to make more space."

 

Swayed more by Chanyeol's persistence than the weak offer, Kyungsoo sighed and gathered his things to leave. "Fine. But you're cleaning alone while I go to the convenience store."

 

Chanyeol hooted in triumph and grew his arms back out of his shirt sleeves before jumping up from his seat. They paid quickly and ducked out of the restaurant before they could be recognized or possibly followed. Kyungsoo zipped up his jacket and jammed his hands deep into his pockets to keep his fingers warm. Despite his efforts to ignore Chanyeol's self-inflicted suffering, it was hard not to feel his cold heart melt a bit when a violent shudder ran through him from head to toe. He was walking faster than Kyungsoo, but his whole body was so stiff that his shuffling waddle made Kyungsoo snort with barely-contained laughter.

 

"Shut up," Chanyeol grumbled while rubbing his palms up and down his arms in an effort to warm them. "How did I know that it would get this cold?"

 

"Because I told you," Kyungsoo repeated from earlier, walking a little faster to catch up. Wordlessly he leaned against Chanyeol's side to share some body heat. It made it awkward to walk, but they shuffled along until they finally came to the right street.

 

"I'll go first," Chanyeol said, hopping up onto the stoop in front of the building that housed his studio. "When you're finished, I'll buzz you in. Get some ice cream!"

 

It took Kyungsoo a moment to process the bizarre request, and by the time he was ready to yell at Chanyeol the door was already swinging shut in his face. Grumbling and backtracking to the corner store, he stepped inside and was welcomed by a jingle that cut off abruptly when the door closed behind him. Heading straight for the alcohol section in the back, he stocked up on soju and beer before returning to the front register. He paused by the freezer for a second and then rolled his eyes at himself for being so indulgent as to grab a couple ice cream bars as well. Five minutes later and some tipsy teasing through the intercom from Chanyeol, he was stepping into the studio. It was still small and crowded, but Chanyeol seemed to have put some effort into tidying during Kyungsoo's ten minute absence. The couch was clear as was the floor in front of it, though Chanyeol was currently occupying that spot.

 

"For someone who wants to be an alpha, you spend a lot of time on the floor beneath people," Kyungsoo said, dropping the shopping bag on Chanyeol's stomach and taking a seat on the couch.

 

Grunting at the weight on him, Chanyeol rolled over and started rifling through the bag's contents. "I don't want to be an alpha," he said simply as he set up bottles and cans in haphazard rows. When he got to the ice cream, he whooped in excitement and immediately opened one to take a bite.

 

"You act like it," Kyungsoo replied, leaning over to grab a can of beer and crack it open. "Being bratty and loud. Trying to tell others what to do. You come across as more of an alpha than an omega, even down to your body type."

 

That drew an unexpected frown from Chanyeol's features as he pensively chewed his ice cream bar. "I act like an alpha because I look like one," he explained, though his eyebrows stayed furrowed as if realizing it didn't make sense and it would require more explanation. Foregoing beer, he reached for a bottle of soju and took a swig, sighing after. "You know, people expect you to be something, so you kinda become that thing. Everyone at school said I'd be an alpha, so I grew up acting like one. Even my family thought I'd at least be a beta. I was the least surprised person, I think."

 

Kyungsoo had known some of the story of Chanyeol presenting as an omega&mdashit was just something that people tended to talk about at least once after spending so many years around each other&mdashbut a lot of the details were new information. One of them struck him as particularly intriguing. "You weren't surprised to be an omega?"

 

Taking another gulp of soju, nose wrinkling at the burn, Chanyeol shook his head. "Not really. I'm not always difficult," he said in a tone like he knew Kyungsoo would take some convincing; he wasn't wrong. Kyungsoo had seen the soft side of Chanyeol often enough to know that he wasn't always loudly making bad jokes, but it was hard to imagine him being submissive enough to accept and even welcome his role as an omega.

 

Speaking more quickly so that he wouldn't be interrupted, Chanyeol explained himself. "It just takes the right kind of alpha, I guess. Someone who isn't turned off by my size. Someone I can respect but still be playful with." He traced the mouth of the soju bottle with the tip of his finger, spacing out as he looked at the label. "Betas are intimidated by me, alphas are annoyed with me. People who get close enough to see past the surface end up as my friends instead of lovers. It just sucks."

 

Slipping off the couch to sit next to Chanyeol on the floor, Kyungsoo took the soju from him and poured part of the bottle into his half-empty beer can. "Strange. Not bad, just not something I've thought about before. I've heard of people changing to fit their roles, but never before knowing what they are."

 

"Seriously?" Chanyeol asked, finishing his ice cream and dropping the stick into the empty soju bottle. "I would've thought you'd had the same thing happen to you."

 

Kyungsoo bristled at that, finishing his drink with a few quick gulps before setting the can aside. "What is that supposed to mean?"

 

Chanyeol leaned away and shrugged. "Just that you don't look like an alpha," he said, playing with the soju bottle cap. "Didn't people treat you differently growing up? Or even now, before they find out you're an alpha?"

 

"Sometimes," he admitted since it was obvious enough even between bandmates, Chanyeol especially providing a perfect example. "But I didn't change to fit that conception that others had of me. I define myself."

 

Chanyeol sputtered with laughter, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right. You're just soft-spoken, shy, and indulgent because that's natural for alphas."

 

Letting out a warning growl, Kyungsoo leveled a glare at Chanyeol. "You still have such a narrow image of what an alpha is, Chanyeol. Don't forget that I've gotten you to fall to your knees without a single word. You know I can be strong, so why use my strength when it's unnecessary? To have influence over others without using force is more powerful."

 

Though Chanyeol seemed to think it over, he ended up answering with a shrug. "I don't know, Kyungsoo, doesn't that only work when there's a threat of force? Not like you couldn't beat the shit out of us, but I'm bigger than you."

 

With a flash, Kyungsoo had a knee in Chanyeol's stomach and was shoving him backwards to the floor. His hands quickly pinned Chanyeol's wrists on either side of his shoulders, thumbs pressing against his pulse points. He could feel how his blood raced through his veins, faster than normal as Kyungsoo leaned in closer.

 

"You may be bigger, but I don't think you want to fight back," Kyungsoo said, voice low and even. "I think you just like acting tough to see if someone will rise to the challenge of taming you."

 

Chanyeol inhaled sharply, squirming beneath Kyungsoo but not enough to dislodge him from his place on top. Tightening his grip on both of his wrists, he used the full weight of his hips to pin down the lower half of Chanyeol's body.

 

"Are you going to tame me?" Chanyeol asked, flexing his fingers open and closed and open again to splay out against the fake wood floor. Even though his eyes were half-lidded, they had a mischievous spark in them that spoke to his sobriety as much as his excitement.

 

Kyungsoo hesitated, his mind running wild with implications and scenarios. He'd always been mildly attracted to Chanyeol with his long legs and eager nature, but he'd never seriously considered the possibility of claiming him. But now that he had him beneath him, obviously submitting even though he acted like he was going to fight back, Kyungsoo found the thought thrilling.

 

"Maybe I will," he said, relaxing his grip around Chanyeol's wrists and smirking when he didn't take advantage of the opportunity to break free. "I like that you're a little wild, though. It makes you more interesting than other omegas."

 

Huffing into his bangs, Chanyeol couldn't hide the smile that Kyungsoo's words brought to his face. "Who knows if you even could tame me," he said, goading Kyungsoo further though it hardly seemed necessary.

 

He knew he was rising to a challenge, which felt like partially admitting defeat, but Kyungsoo tried not to think about it as his hands trailed down from Chanyeol's wrists to his shoulders. When Chanyeol's hands started to move, he pinned them in place with a glare in their direction. "Behave," he said, tugging down the collar of his shirt and biting his neck.

 

"Make me," Chanyeol replied, his voice sounding more strained than before but still far too cocky for Kyungsoo's liking.

 

Moving his hands lower, Kyungsoo slipped them beneath Chanyeol's shirt and pushed them higher to ruck up the fabric around Chanyeol's shoulders. "If I have to use one hand to hold you down, that's one less hand that can touch you."

 

Chanyeol thought this over quickly and placed his hands on either side of his head without further fuss, looking down at Kyungsoo just as he flicked his tongue over a nipple. Head falling back down on the floor with a thunk, Chanyeol groaned, though it was hard to tell if it was in pleasure or pain.

 

"Good boy," Kyungsoo said, feeling goosebumps rise on the soft skin beneath his palms and smirking at the discovery. It made sense that Chanyeol would like to be praised as he was eager for attention and affection, always provoking people into looking his way or playing his games. Kyungsoo further rewarded him by sucking a nipple between his lips, tugging gently with his teeth before biting down out of sheer curiosity. When Chanyeol gasped, Kyungsoo bit harder and then soothed the sting with a wet kiss.

 

"You're so sensitive," Kyungsoo commented as he shifted lower, words peppered between bites to lines of muscle or juts of bone. "Are you a virgin?"

 

Chanyeol, more tense than Kyungsoo would have liked though probably in an effort to stay still, shook his head and sent bangs flying into his eyes. "No, you're just going so slowly," he said with a huff that put his hair back into place on his forehead.

 

Humming in an unspoken reply, neither disbelieving or really caring, Kyungsoo used one hand to pop the button of Chanyeol's jeans while the other counted ribs. He had no interest in rushing his exploration of Chanyeol's body, and though he anticipated being told to hurry or teased for being gentle, the words never came. Changing his mind and deciding to leave Chanyeol's lower half for later, he moved back up to hover over him, though the position must have been slightly uncomfortable for Chanyeol as it forced Kyungsoo's knee squarely against his crotch.

 

"Enjoying yourself?" Kyungsoo asked even though he could feel that yes, at least part of Chanyeol was having fun. "You're being so good, what happened to the bratty omega I know?"

 

Chanyeol's eyes, lidded as he slowly rocked his hips against Kyungsoo's thigh, widened at the taunt. "I thought you wanted me to behave," he explained, hands coming down now as if he'd been given permission to move again.

 

Kyungsoo didn't mind as the large fingers rested at the back of his neck and pressed against the tense muscles one moment and scratched through his short hair the next. "I want you to be Chanyeol," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll make you behave when I want it."

 

Grinning as if it were a challenge, Chanyeol hooked one long leg around the backs of Kyungsoo's thighs to pull him in closer against his body. "Sounds like fun, I'll misbehave a little more."

 

A laugh bubbled up in Kyungsoo's chest, mixing with a groan as their hips rocked together. Chanyeol was definitely misbehaving now, rushing things in ways that Kyungsoo would have been more careful. But that was one of the beauties of being with Chanyeol and the way that his spontaneous joy would sweep over anyone around him and trap them in a swirling undertow of overwhelming positivity. At times it was too much for Kyungsoo, but in the moment it was worth letting Chanyeol get away with it.

 

"You're good at misbehaving," Kyungsoo said while forcing his hips back to put more space between them and the warm body he didn't really want to leave. Before the whine had died on Chanyeol's lips, it was replaced with a moan as Kyungsoo slipped a hand down into the open front of his jeans. "But you'll be easy to tame because you love to be good."

 

Chanyeol parted his lips as if ready to reply, but the words never came as Kyungsoo firmly rubbed his palm down against his cock. Though he wouldn't say it out loud in the act, Kyungsoo also knew that it was easy to make anyone submit with the right kind of touch. It was easy to keep Chanyeol quiet, eyes watching the way his chest would heave before a stuttering moan or his lips would part to speak. Kyungsoo would be quick to act when he thought Chanyeol might be about to say something, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock one moment and palm rolling over the head another. The silence that stretched between them was filled with sounds of skin against skin and the symphony of noise that Chanyeol made as he squirmed with pleasure.

 

"Oh my god," Chanyeol finally managed to breath, gritting his teeth as Kyungsoo attempted to distract him with a thumb against the slit where precome was beading. Chanyeol's jeans had ended up half pushed, half shimmied down his hips and he was effectively trapped in the denim and beneath the intensity of Kyungsoo's stare. "I'm going to come if you don't stop."

 

Slightly tilting his head to one side, Kyungsoo smirked and moved his hand more quickly in long strokes up and down. "That's the point, Chanyeol."

 

Cock throbbing in Kyungsoo's hand, Chanyeol muscled through his reply. "Already? You're not going to fuck me?"

 

"Would you like me to?" Kyungsoo asked with a raised eyebrow, continuing to smirk as his hand moved faster to test Chanyeol's determination to finish the conversation.

 

Groaning rather than answering, Chanyeol pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and then raked his fingers through his hair. "Fuck, of course."

 

Kyungsoo hummed, pleased, but didn't stop. "If I fuck you," he said, words even though he was working hard not to show exactly how excited he was, "I'm the only one."

 

"Yes," Chanyeol moaned, lifting his hips to meet Kyungsoo's hand as his pulse raced faster. "Just fuck me."

 

"No," Kyungsoo said, twisting his hand on a downstroke and feeling Chanyeol's cock throb. "Even if you keep lube in your music studio, I'm not fucking you on the couch of a cramped little room. It'll be on your bed where I can pin you to the mattress and fuck you all night."

 

Groaning, maybe with frustration but hopefully also with pleasure, Chanyeol shivered from head to toe. A moment later he came with a shout of Kyungsoo's name, cursing and babbling as Kyungsoo's hand kept moving to milk every last bit of pleasure from Chanyeol orgasm. He didn't stop until Chanyeol was sensitive enough to push at his hand, and even then Kyungsoo lingered to clean up the mess.

 

Chanyeol, gasping for breath and repeatedly licking his lips, looked up at Kyungsoo as he cleaned his hands and folded his legs beneath him to give his sore knees a rest. "That's the first time I've been cockblocked by the same person getting me off," Chanyeol said, voice husky and even deeper than normal.

 

Chuckling, Kyungsoo shrugged. "I meant it. This isn't the place for good sex."

 

Eyes narrowed, like he was skeptical of the answer, Chanyeol shifted around to rest his head in Kyungsoo's lap. "So you were serious?"

 

Kyungsoo moved away just enough to keep the pressure off his crotch, cock very much hard and noticeable beneath his jeans. "Have you ever known me to not be serious?"

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, smile relaxed and yet as stunning as ever. "Just answer me."

 

Kyungsoo laughed under his breath, ruffling Chanyeol's hair. "Get a jacket so we can go back to the dorm. I'll show you how serious I was."

 

It wasn't until they were two blocks down the road that Kyungsoo realized Chanyeol had once again left behind his coat.


End file.
